barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie A Camping We Will Go
Barbie: A Camping We Will Go, also known as Camping with Barbie and Her Sisters is a short film based on Barbie and her sisters, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea, and their pet dog, Taffy, going on a camping trip. This short film was featured as bonus material on the Barbie Princess Charm School and Barbie A Perfect Christmas DVDs. Cast and Characters *Barbie, the oldest sister. She is the voice of reason when her sisters squabble, and she always tries her best to make sure her younger sisters are always happy. She is voiced by Diana Kaarina. *Skipper is the first youngest sister. She loves music and wanted to go camping to relax with her sisters. Skipper is voiced by Rachel Harrison. *Stacie is the second youngest sister. She loves sports and wanted to go biking most of all while they were camping. Stacie is voiced by Lauren Lavoie. *Chelsea is the youngest sister. She has a large appetite for food and was most interested in eating smores and hot dogs. She is voiced by Ashlyn Drummond. *Taffy is their Golden Retriever. Story The short opens with Barbie, her sisters and Taffy arriving in a forest with their camper. Barbie's first idea is that they can all sleep under the stars that night. Stacie immediately thinks more actively, and wants to go fishing, hike on a mountain trail, and go biking, Skipper is fine with sitting by a campfire with a book, and Chelsea wants to eat hot dogs and smores. The three younger sisters squabble until Barbie distracts Stacie and Chelsea by making them put up their tent. They play rock, paper, scissors to pick what to do first and end up going biking, but they run into some skunks. Barbie doesn't want to alarm them, but Taffy does and gets sprayed. Skipper uses her phone to go on a website called Stinkipedia, and it tells her how to get rid of skunk smell: Tomato juice. They clean Taffy and are about to start a campfire to have lunch and sing songs around, but it starts to rain heavily. Inside the camper, the girls get sad that they couldn't have the campfire or eat lunch, but they have the smores in a microwave and put an image of a fire on a TV in the camper. Skipper wants to play music on her guitar, but Stacie and Chelsea see Taffy outside in the heavy rain and powerful wind, about to be blown away with the tent. Skipper hooks a fishing hook onto the tent and pulls Taffy to safety. Barbie assumes her sisters didn't have a good time and tells them they can leave, but they accept what each of them wants to do and want to continue camping. They can do everything but sleep under the stars, it seems, until they notice it has stopped raining. They sleep in hammocks under the stars and Barbie wishes her sisters a good night. Trivia *The title, "A Camping We Will Go", is a reference to the British nursery rhyme "A Hunting We Will Go". *This was the first time Skipper, Chelsea and Taffy have appeared in a Barbie animation. *"Stinkipedia", the website Skipper uses to find out how to get rid of skunk smell, is a spoof of "Wikipedia". *This is the first short movie by Technicolor. It was followed by the Land of Sweets in 2013. *Barbie's pink camper is seen again in Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale and Barbie & Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure. Also Known As *French - Barbie et ses soeurs au camping *Croatian - Barbie: Idemo Na Kampiranje or Kampiranje s Barbie i Njenim Sestrama Category:Shorts Category:Technicolor